Super Smash Bros Universe
by Sorcerer SMC
Summary: In this big crossover game between the Nintendo games, Epic Mickey, Kingdom Hearts, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Skylanders, Undertale, Sonic, and many more game franchises; it's up to the many heroes to find the Colored Stars, stop Bowser's New Underworld Army, and save the universe
1. Introduction

"The universe, a gigantic field of stars filled with wonders and mystery. The universe is known to have a whole lot of worlds in it, but there are times when those worlds would be in peril by those of the Darkness. Fortunately there were a team of heroes from different worlds that came to stop any form of Darkness, they were the Light Squadron." Palutena narrated as it showed a montage of what the Light Squadron did.

"For centuries, they have defended the universe and saved our lives, they even defended a legendary power source known as "The Colored Stars." The colors included green, dark blue, light blue, red, orange, purple, pink, and finally the Yellow Grand Star. The Light Squadron has done so many great deeds, but that was many years ago. After their last mission they've been in hypersleep for many years until they were needed again. And I believe they might be...because I fear that a great evil is planning on freeing the Goddess of Darkness" Palutena narrated in a worrisome tone

It then cuts to a temple on the planet Corneria (a planet homed to the many Nintendo characters that were in Smash Bros, this planet is even bigger than Earth) and shows Marie (one of the Squid Sisters) and Hugo (a secretary from Skylander Academy) receiving instructions from Rowland (an anthropomorphic tiger priest) who told them that there are other heroes on the planet and from other worlds that could help as well. He gave them the yellow Chaos Emerald and said "I've seen too much to know that there isn't much hope left in the universe, without the Light Squadron or any of the other heroes on this planet, we may be doomed."

"Don't worry sir, we'll be able to call the Light Squadron and find even more helpers along the way!" Marie stated before Hugo also says to the priest "Some of the Skylanders are heading to this planet to start helping out, so don't worry-" before he could finish they both heard a shaking sound coming from outside the temple

"You two better hurry on out of here while you can!" The priest told them as he planned to stay, "But what about you?" Hugo asked him. "I shall stay and face my destiny" he stated so that the two could understand what he had meant. "We understand sir, come on Hugo, we gotta get going!" Marie exclaimed as they both start leaving the temple. As they were leaving, Rowland stayed as he saw the stone ceiling above him crack, and fall down on him.

After Marie and Hugo escaped the Temple, an army of Koopas and Goombas jumped down into the main room of the temple where Rowland once was. Then the almighty Bowser jumps down from his airship and into the temple, he wanted to deal with Rowland himself, but he saw that he already died when they broke the ceiling open. "Huh, it appears the old tigger is done for good...well that doesn't matter anymore it's time for the big unveiling, JR!" He exclaimed as his son, Bowser Jr came up and gave his dad the page that had a summoning spell capable of awakening an evil unlike no other.

"Summon goddess of the dark, show thyself before this ark" Bowser said as the wind began howling and the clouds began turning into a storm, but Bowser proceeded to complete the spell. "Free thy dreadful soul from its prison, ONCE MORE SHALL THEE BE RISEN!" Then storm clouds came as a huge coffin opened with a bunch of dark energy rising out of it. Then Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness herself, arose from her dreadful prison.

"Who has freed me from my dark prison?" She asked before the Koopa King answered, "I am Bowser, King of the Koopas, and I would like to help you in your conquest for the universe my new queen!" "What's in it for you?" She asked, then Bowser began explaining about the Colored Stars and their power, and how it could help them form a new Underworld Army and conquer the universe.

"Your offer is most intriguing Bowser, I shall help and make sure nothing stops us!" Medusa exclaimed as she used her dark magic to bring back someone that could help them and that person was Infinite.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Mushroom Kingdom Star Festival

It was a glorious night filled with so many stars in the sky, and the Mario Brothers were at their house looking at the beautiful night sky. "What a glorious-a night, eh Luigi?" Mario asked his brother with as smile, "It sure is-a" Luigi responded before they both received a letter. "Hey, what's-a this?" Mario asked before they both opened the envelope and saw that it was a letter from Princess Peach

The letter said "Dear Mario and Luigi, it would be an honor for you two to come to the castle and attend this year's Star Festival, I have a surprise for the both of you since you two have saved my life for so many years, yours truly, Princess Peach!"

"Let's-a go bro" Mario shouted before he and his brother Luigi began running off to the Mushroom Kingdom to attend this year's annual Star Festival. When they arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom, they saw a whole bunch of Toads, Good Koopas, and other townsfolk cheer and clap for the Mario Brothers. "You guys rock" one of them shouted, "Thank you so much-a" Mario replied as he and Luigi were arriving at the front of the castle.

When they arrived, they were just in time because the ceremony was about to begin. Toadette came up to the podium and tapped on the microphone before saying "Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, it is with great honor that I welcome the ruler of our kingdom, Princess Peach!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Peach came to the podium after Toadette got off it for Peach, "My fellow citizens, we have come a long way to make this year's festival a complete success" she said with pride before continuing her speech, "And none of this would've been possible without the help of the Mushroom Kingdom's two magnificent heroes, The Mario Brothers!"

As she said that, Mario and Luigi waved to the crowd as they were cheering and clapping for them. "Now allow me to welcome the keeper of the Comet Observatory, the one who made this festival possible, Princess Rosalina!" Peach exclaimed as Rosalina came onto the podium while everyone was clapping. "Thank you for having at this festival dear friends" she said before she continued her statement, "For many years my lumas and I have watched over and protected the cosmos, and now I am here to bring you those wonders of the universe in this fantastic festival!"

Everyone was clapping and cheering with joy, until they started seeing some kind of ship fleet in the sky. "What's that?" One of the Toads asked before a light blue laser beam hit him and froze him in some kind of light blue crystal shard. The citizens began panicking as the ships got closer and revealed to be something terrible. It was bunch of Bowser's airships (the ones from Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2), some UFOs with a symbol of some kind of octopus on them (which was the symbol for the Octolings) , and Bowser's new Main Airship (which is basically the wedding airship from Super Mario Odyssey, except it's black instead of white, and instead of purple ribbons it was red ribbons).

The Mario Brothers and Peach were both shocked and concerned to see that Bowser's Army was bigger and more powerful. As they were coming above the kingdom, the Octoling UFOs were abducting the citizens that were frozen in blue crystals. "What's-a going on-a here bro?" Luigi asked his brother, "I'm not-a sure Luigi" he replied as a big beam from the airship was also trapping Rosalina in a big blue crystal as well while the other UFOs were taking The Colored Stars from the Observatory. A lasso rope came from the Main Airship and grabbed Peach.

The lasso was used by a Cowboy Bro (which is a Hammer Bro in a cowboy outfit and with obviously a lasso) and he pulled the lasso to bring Peach onto the Airship. "Welcome aboard partner" he exclaimed as Peach was very scared before seeing Bowser appear right in front of her. Bowser looked a little different though, we was wearing some kind of silver crown (which was an Underworld Crown) and having silver shoulder guards and knee guards that looked like his shell.

"Princess Peach!" Bowser said before continuing his statement, "You're just in time for the beginning of my new Underworld Empire!" Peach got even more terrified when Bowser said that. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE FESTIVAL IS OVER!" He shouted as a cloud of energy started forming from above the castle. Medusa was arriving at the kingdom to see that everything was going according to plan. "Who's-a that Mario" Luigi asked as he was starting to feel scared, "She doesn't look-a like a good person..." Mario said as he was almost afraid as well.

"It has been so long since I've seen a helpful army do my biddings" Medusa said while looking at the kingdom from above, "Attention mortals, now that I'm back I'm here with my new army to take what's ours and conquer this pathetic universe, in order to make way for a time of ETERNAL DARKNESS!" She exclaimed before she and Bowser began laughing evilly, but unaware that Mario and Luigi began fighting some of Bowser's minions"

"Huh?" Bowser Jr questioned before seeing that the Mario Brothers were fighting back, he exclaimed to his dad "Dad! We've got company!" Bowser saw it too and was furious, "GRRRRRRRRRRR It's those wimpy Mario Brothers again, GET THEM!" He shouted, ordering more of the army to defeat them. Mario and Luigi were doing a swell job fighting them, but that was until they saw the Octolings and some of the Underworld minions in front of them. "They-a look so-a powerful bro!" Luigi said in fear, but before they could even hit the Mario Brothers, beams of yellow lightning bolts struck on them.

A little yellow creature came out of nowhere and it turned out to be the one who shocked those enemies, and it was none other than Pikachu. "Pikachu Pika Pika" he said to the Mario Brothers. "What's-a the plan Mario?" Luigi asked his brother, "We have to get-a to that airship and stop Bowser from causing anymore trouble!"

With that said, Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu began climbing up a building at a fast pace, and got onto Bowser's Main Airship. Bowser turns around to see that the 3 heroes have made it and says "Well well well, it looks like the Mario Brothers and their new yellow RAT, have finally made it to witness the beginning of a new age of darkness!" He exclaimed before laughing evilly. "Why don't you try attacking me Mario, if you want to ever see your precious princess ever again!" When he said that, it made Mario furious and want to attack him.

Mario began running up to Bowser in a mad way while Luigi had a bad feeling about this and said "Good god Mario NO!" Mario jumped over Bowser and was ready to punch him in the face, but before he could, one of Bowser's new helpers came out of nowhere and punched Mario so hard it blasted him off into the sky as he was screaming.

"MAAARRRRRIIIOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi screamed in so much shock and fear. The new helper that took care of Mario was a powerful jackal named Infinite (from the Sonic franchise). "Why thank you Infinite, you're even stronger than the last time you fought your enemies!" Bowser started before Infinite answered "Why yes Lord Bowser, now that some of the darkness has been put into the Phantom Ruby, I am now more powerful than ANYONE CAN EVER IMAGINE!"

Luigi and Pikachu didn't know what he was talking about but they were still filled with fear. "HA HA HA! Now with that annoying red plumber out of the way I don't think you two pipsqueaks won't be much of a threat!" Bowser said to the two heroes "So long cowards!" He exclaimed before a trapdoor opened beneath Luigi and Pikachu and they began falling to the ground as all the airships flew away fast.

As the two heroes were falling they thought they were done for, but then someone flew in and saved their lives. "Whoa, that-a was a close one eh little guy?" Luigi asked Pikachu, "Pika Pika!" He responded before the one who saved them said "Don't worry fellow heroes, you're safe now!" "Who-a are you?" Luigi asked the one who saved them, "I'm Spyro, Spyro the Dragon!" He replied (QUICK DISCLAIMER: This Spyro is from the Skylanders Universe, but in this game he has his original look from his past games before Skylanders). "Nice to meet you Spyro!" Luigi said to him feeling less afraid now, "You too Luigi, now let's go find your brother Mario and I'll tell you more of what's going on!" He responded as he continued flying while carrying Luigi and Pikachu.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Arkeyan Ruins

It was still night, and in a field of grass and trees near a ruins, Mario was unconscious on the ground (due to the fact that he crash-landed after being blasted off into the sky earlier). Fortunately, Spyro was still flying in the air while carrying Luigi and Pikachu, but then spotted Mario on the ground.

"There he is-a!" Luigi exclaimed as he spotted his brother. "Alright, hang on tight guys, because we have approached our destination." Spyro stated as he flew down to the ground safely and let go of Luigi and Pikachu before they ran up to Mario's unconscious body. "Mario! Are you-a okay?" Luigi asked in concern before his brother started to wake up and finally stand. "Luigi? Where am I?" Mario asked his brother in a dizzy tone, then Spyro came over and responded "I don't know, but I think you, your brother, and that Pikachu could be the first of the heroes that could help me and my friends."

Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu were curious to what Spyro meant by that, but then they saw two figures running up to them. One of them was Hugo, but the other was a young mouse in a red robe and a sorcerer's hat named Mickey. Hugo saw them and shouted "Spyro, there you are! Me and Mickey have been looking all over for you." Then Spyro said to the nervous Secretary "I know Hugo, I know, but the good news is I found 3 heroes who faced off against The New Underworld Army during the invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Hugo saw the three, and analyzed them as Mickey was using his magic to analyze their skills and powers. "Unbelievable, they actually could be of some help Hugo!" Mickey exclaimed. "I don't-a get it-a. What is-a going on?" Mario asked Hugo in confusion, then he responded with "Let this hologram I just received show you." Before he pulled out some traptanium crystals, but these crystals began creating a hologram message from a powerful portal master named Eon.

"Greetings fellow heroes, I am Eon, if you are seeing this, I have been taken captive and my worst fears have been realized. Thanks to Bowser, Medusa has returned and the universe now faces it's most powerful threat. In order to stop this, there will be many different groups of heroes throughout the planet Corneria who shall help The Light Squadron vanquish and defeat different parts of Bowser's dreaded army. Most of the heroes are from this planet, but other heroes that'll help will come from other worlds in the universe even from my world, Skylands, I'm counting on you to get all the Colored Stars, save everyone who's been captured, as well as myself, and save the universe from eternal darkness. A great adventure awaits you fellow heroes, behold."

As the hologram finishes, Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu understood what was happening and decided to join in on the fight. "We are-a in!" Luigi stated with pride. "Great, you'll be needing this Luigi." Hugo said as he gave him a bazooka known as the Poltergust 6000 (from Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle). "This looks-a nice, what-a does it-a do?" Luigi asked, "It can fire ghostly lasers at enemies, but it can also suck in enemies and then fire them at other enemies!" Hugo stated to the green Italian plumber.

Mario was amazed that Luigi received a weapon like that, but was curious of what he was going to do or use. Then two of his old pals from his past adventures show up, Luma and Cappy. "Luma! Cappy!" He exclaimed in excitement. "It sure has been a while Mario, since you've lost your hat again,mLuma and I have a great method of helping you out on this new and daring journey!" He exclaimed before he and Luma held hands and transformed into a new red cap for Mario that had flame markings on the side.

When the new cap landed on Mario's head, he received new powers as well as flame markings on his gloves. "This-a fantastic!" Mario said with joy and excitement. "I know, with Luma and Cappy combined into a new cap, you can use both your spin attacks and hat throws against enemies, but you also have powers of the fire element as well so that means you can do all kinds of flame attacks." Mickey explained to Mario.

"Pika Pi Pikachu?" Pikachu said translating to (So what's our first mission?). "If the Light Squadron is going to help out different groups, then we'll have to rescue their leader, Captain Starlighter!" Mickey stated as he pointed to the area ahead of them known as "The Arkeyan Ruins" before he continued speaking. Spyro's old enemy, Ripto, is using parts of the Arkeyan robots to create new ones as troops for Bowser's Army, he's also keeping Captain Starlighter as a prisoner somewhere in those ruins."

"Then that's where we're going to save Starlighter, and stop Ripto!" Spyro stated before everyone nodded and started entering the ruins.

[This first chapter of the game is like "Rampant Ruins" from Skylanders Swap Force, except it's on land instead of being a bunch of floating islands, and the sky is more of a beautiful night sky. However there are also rivers of toxic purple water, so be careful when jumping across those rivers in parts of the chapter. The currency in this chapter (as well as the rest of the game) is jewels (like Spyro the Dragon or Legend of Zelda). Jewels can be used to purchase upgrades for your playable heroes, or decorations for The Grand Star Mansion (the main part of the game's hub "Suntropolis"). Decorations can also be found in reward chests that you'll find in areas of each chapter of the game. Anyways back to the subject of this chapter; The enemies in this chapter that you'll fight along the way include Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Hammer Bros (Super Mario), Shadows (Kingdom Hearts), Chompies, Chompy Rustbuds, Arkeyan Barrelbots, and Arkeyan Rip-Rotors (Skylanders). This chapter also includes two elemental gates which will lead into elemental areas to either fight enemies or find a chest that either contains a decoration for The Grand Star Mansion, or a piece of concept art. The elemental gates that are in this chapter are a Fire Gate and a Magic Gate. And finally the music for the exploration parts of this chapter is a remix of "Good Egg Galaxy" from Super Mario Galaxy composed by Lorne Bafle.]

After exploring throughout the ruins they arrive to where Captain Starlighter was being held hostage, he was in some kind of container device. "There he is!" Mickey exclaimed, but before they could reach him a mysterious voice said "Not so fast! Your friend isn't going anywhere!" "Who's there?" Mickey exclaimed as he quickly pulled out his keyblade. Then a wave of powerful magic, struck on the ground, it was Ripto.

"So you're the first group of all the heroes that are planning to stop Bowser's grand master plan to conquer the universe" Ripto said with a grin before continuing his statement "But I'm not going to let that happen, because with Captain Starlighter locked up I can use his light energy and THIS!" He exclaimed holding the yellow Chaos Emerald which caused Mickey to be surprised about it. "Now prepare to meet your end once AND FOR ALL!" He shouted before laughing evilly and getting ready to battle.

[Ripto (from the Spyro the Dragon games) is the first boss of this game. He'll use his magic to float in the air and his staff to fire purple balls of dark magic at whoever you're playing as. However if he uses his staff to fire green shells at you, deflect them back at him and once he's hit, he'll land on the ground so that you'll be able to hit him while he's vulnerable. He (and every other boss in this game) will have a health bar at the top of the screen, if the health in the bar is halfway gone, Ripto will become more furious and will summon enemies to fight. When you beat him, he'll lay down on the ground and start fading away]

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" Ripto growled as he started to fade. "This isn't the last you'll see of me Spyro, I'll be back, with more powerful spells!" He exclaimed before he completely faded away for good as the yellow Chaos Emerald dropped on the ground. Mario went over and picked up the emerald before asking "What-a is-a this?" "That, Mario, is one of the seven Chaos Emeralds, they come from another world called 'Mobius' and have been scattered across this world ever since Bowser begun his empire" Hugo stated to Mario as Mickey was freeing Captain Starlighter from his prison.

He woke up with a huge gasp and said "Phew, I'm glad I'm out of that damn cage, it was getting crowded in there even though I was the only one." He then saw that Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu for the first time as they were standing with Sorcerer Mickey, Spyro, and Hugo. "Well what'd I tell ya Mickey, I knew you'd find the first of the many heroes in this world, and others, that could help us!" He exclaimed before he saw that the sun began rising from the sky. "Well what'd ya know, the day has begun, now come on guys let's head to Suntropolis so that we can figure out more of what's going on!" He said before Luigi asked "Suntropolis? What's that?" Before Starlighter answered "My home town, it's a pretty neat place, come on, I can show you around when we get there!"

And so the first group of heroes began making their way to the huge town of Suntropolis as the sunrise began shining everywhere

[When you complete a chapter of the game, your character group will do victory poses as the victory theme (Act Clear from "Sonic Mania") plays. You'll also see your chapter status on the side, so that you can see what areas you've been to or missed, if you collected all the chests and power stars in the chapter, and if you've rescued someone and obtained something you were after (such as one of the Colored Stars, Chaos Emeralds, or even the Grand Star).]

Right above the planet Corneria, in space, Bowser's new high tech, spaceship, known as "The Imperial Gunship," was still above the planet for the empire's tasks and missions, Octolings were marching in almost every hallway of the spaceship to make sure no intruders would get away alive, and the control room of The Imperial Gunship was also a throne room for one of the Underworld Empire's supreme members/leaders, Kaos. Now this wasn't completely a choice Kaos made, because the crown he was wearing on his head, contains dark magic that controls his mind and allows him to follow Bowser's orders.

Kaos was admiring the glory of his throne room on the ship while laughing maniacally as his troll butler, Glumshanks, was waving a giant fan, up and down to make air for him. "Finally Glumshanks, a monument worthy of my supreme awesomeness." He said with an evil grin, "I don't disagree Lord Kaos, but um...how's your, special helper doing right now?" He asked before Kaos looked at a small throne containing a familiar pop-star Inkling that was sitting on it, because she was wearing a pair of Hypno-Shades that Kaos put on her.

"Oh don't be nervous Glumshanks, she's just fine, as long as the Hypno-Shades stay on her and put her under my total control, she's just what my upcoming weapon needs, for Act 3 of the upcoming..DOOM-O-RAMA SHOW! In this ship's GLORIOUS STADIUM!" He shouted before laughing evilly. "An inspired plan sir..." Glumshanks said with a depressed sigh before Kaos replied "Yes, and there's nothing those sky-losers can do about it, or any other heroes anywhere!"

Then he started getting a call on his computer from Bowser, so Kaos went over to his computer to answer the call. "Why hello there Kaos, I see that you're making progress on my impressive, high tech, spacecraft." Bowser said with a devilish smile before Kaos stated "You're late on the 30 minuet status update on my favorite prisoner, is he suffering?" Then Bowser answered "Why yes, that old spirit, Eon is hopeless in his complex prison, with the help of Medusa, NOTHING will stand in the way of MY total victory!"

"Hey don't you mean 'our' total victory?" Kaos asked in an angry tone before Bowser replied "Oh right, you're the prime minister of most of the Underworld Empire, now GET BACK TO WORK!" "Yes my king!" Kaos said before ending the call and saying to his butler "You see that Glumshanks? Now that is how you handle your masters, once I find those heroes before they cause anymore trouble, I shall IMPRISON THEM, and the glorious rain of the Underworld Empire WILL BEGIN!" He shouted as he once again began laughing maniacally

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Welcome to Suntropolis

As our heroes were getting close to the town of Suntropolis, Captain Starlighter was having a little conversation with Hugo. "Wait a minute, so after Rowland gave you the yellow Chaos Emerald, Ripto appears out of nowhere and stole it from you?" He asked to Hugo before he replied "Unfortunately yes, but at least these guys helped get it back and save you!"

Everyone stops because they finally see the town of Suntropolis, it was a big town and it was close to the ocean. "Mamma Mia, it's-a beautiful!" Mario said as he was amazed to see the town, "Pika pika!" Pikachu said, agreeing with Mario. "Fellas, Welcome to my home town, Suntropolis!" Captain Starlighter exclaimed as they walk into town. "Hugo, I want you to head to Town Hall and tell Mayor Asgore the good news." He said to Hugo.

"Yes Captain!" He replied before quickly heading over to Town Hall. "While he's busy with the mayor, feel free to explore the town for its wondrous sites!" The captain said as Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Mickey, and Spyro nodded before they began walking around the town.

[Suntropolis is the game's hub and it is pretty big with all kinds of cool stuff. This hub is also connected to your Nintendo Switch's clock, so if it's daytime or nighttime wherever you are, it's daytime or nighttime in Suntropolis. The different parts of day are obviously morning, afternoon, evening, and night. Now let's go over all the stuff that's in this town shall we? In the center of the town is a huge water fountain with statues of Eon, Palutena, and Rosalina. This area is also homed to Town Hall, where you can go in and talk with the town's mayor, Asgore (from Undertale). Town Hall also has a gigantic clock tower that is very beautiful.]

[Next up in this town we have the Power Pod (originally from Skylanders Swap Force), where you can upgrade your playable heroes and give them new powers. If you're looking for a bite to eat, then come on over to Scrooge McDuck's Bistro, a cafe-styled restaurant where your playable heroes can kick back and relax while having a good meal. Food can be found in different levels of the game and can restore characters' health in their health bar. Random Luck Chests (from Skylanders Superchargers) in chapters of the game aren't the only things to find and receive awards. You can also use the gems you've collected to buy these items at Toad and Toadette's Emporium of Artifacts; a shop where you can buy character and item statues (similar to Trophies from Super Smash Bros, but different), decorations for the Grand Star Mansion (which I will discuss later on), and last but not least concept art.]

[Then we have the Suntropolis Cinema, a movie theater that you can go inside of and watch cutscenes of the game or trailers for the game too. Since Suntropolis is close to the ocean, there's also the town's big beach, Sunset Shores, where your playable characters can either relax in the sand or practice swimming, although not all characters can swim. Next up there's the Grand Library, where you can look at stories of the origins behind the Light Squadron, the playable heroes, of even the villains you face off against, finally there's the chapter portal, where you can go in and select either a new chapter of the game, or go and replay a chapter you've already completed.]

[Now we come to the crown jewel of Suntropolis, the Grand Star Mansion, a new home for the playable characters in the game. The main lobby of the mansion has a water fountain as well, but not as big as the one in the center of the town, this water fountain has the statue of a Grand Star (which will light up once you've beaten the game). Like I've said before one of the things you'll be able to find at the Emporium and in Random Luck Chests are decorations for this mansion; these decorations include either lights, plants, and artifacts based on different chapters. Although the mansion has plenty of other rooms like a grand dinning room, wardrobe department, movie room, etc. One of the recreational rooms is the gym, where you can help the playable characters practice their powers and increase their XP points by either using the training simulator. You can also help with their speed by using the track or treadmills. You could even help their flexibility by using the yoga mats. For relaxation there's the swimming area, where you can swim in the pool, relax in the hot tub, mud bath or even relax in the sauna. Finally, there are bedrooms for every playable character and each of their bedrooms have different themes based on their powers or what game they're from. And now back to the story.]

The heroes enter city hall and see the mayor for the first time. "Ah, the first of the heroes we need, just in time." He said before he coughs a little and continues his statement. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Asgore, mayor of Suntropolis. I used to be the king of monsters in the underground, until a faithful human named Frisk befriended us all and freed us!"

"Nice-a to meet-a you mayor!" Luigi said with a smile before Asgore replied "Thank you, you two must be Mario and Luigi, defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom!" "Yep, that's-a us!" Mario exclaimed as he and Luigi do a thumbs up together. "I'm glad you two where able to make it out of Bowser's invasion!" Asgore said before all of them went to a table to start discussing the problems.

"So now I'm sure we're all aware that Medusa has broken out of her prison and is free to conquer the universe." Asgore stated before everyone nodded. He began continuing his statement "Although Medusa hasn't fully regained her dark powers yet, I believe we have Bowser's premature wake up call to thank for that!" "So what are we gonna do Asgore?" Hugo asked in concern. "The rest of the colored stars are scattered all around different parts of Corneria, and in order to help find some of them we'll have to collect the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." Asgore replied.

"Although like Eon told you before, you guys aren't the only heroes chosen for this task, there are many other heroes out there who you might eventually meet sooner or later, and once all the hero groups are together the final battle for the universe shall begin?" He stated as they began nodding in agreement "Don't worry your majest- I mean mayor, we'll make sure Bowser and his goons won't win!" Spyro said with confidence.

"Although you all might need some rest before your next journey, head on over to the Grand Star Mansion and you'll be able to get some rest, and don't worry, as I said before there are other groups out there who have been chosen for the task as well!" Asgore stated as the heroes went straight to the mansion for some rest.

TO BE CONTINUED

[In case you guys are wondering what the graphics are like in this game, this game is developed by Toys for Bob and Vicarious Visions; so the graphics for this game would be the graphics of Skylanders Swap Force, Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy, and Spyro Reignited Trilogy. And the gameplay for this game is similar to Super Mario Odyssey, The Sonic Adventure Games, Sonic The Hedgehog 2006, Spyro Reignited Trilogy, etc; where you get to use one control stick to move your character and the other control stick to move the camera and zoom in and out. And as for the settings and such, it'll be like Super Mario Odyssey, the Sonic games (Dreamcast-Modern), and Spyro Reignited Trilogy; where the settings are a little cartoonish, but mostly realistic (such as the ground, trees, buildings, water, etc)]

[Also, as for the other members of the Light Squadron, most of them are original characters made for this game, although I haven't come up with all of them yet. That's why I want you guys to come up with ideas for the other members of the Light Squadron; describe their gender, what they look like, what element they have for powers, what weapons and kind of powers they use, what species they are, and what world they're from]

The next chapter of the game is "The Jungle 1" where Stealth Elf is in search for the green Chaos Emerald, but gets help from two Kongs.


	5. The Jungle 1

In the depths of a mystical jungle, someone was sneakily running fast in search for the Green Chaos Emerald. This Hero was an elven ninja of the Life Element who was capable of using sharp blades, invisibility, and powerful stench; her name was Stealth Elf. She stopped by a lake and pulled out a walkie talkie before speaking into it. "This is Stealth Elf to Gill Grunt, come in Gill Grunt!" She said before Gill Grunt's voice came out of the walkie talkie and said "Right here Elfie! Have you found the Chaos Emerald yet?"

"Not yet, although it might be harder to find now that the Octolings are infiltrating the jungle!" She replied, unaware that something was in the lake and waiting to attack. "Alright, but we need to get this emerald before-" Gill Grunt said before Stealth Elf replied "Hold on...I sense something terrible is in my presence, I'll get back to you if I find the emerald!" Before she turned off her walkie talkie and pulled out her blades before she shouted "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Suddenly an evil Legendary Pokémon came out of the lake, it was Rayquaza. Rayquaza let out a great big roar at Stealth Elf in so much anger. "Stand down you monstrous beast, I shall take you down-" She said to him before he grabbed Stealth Elf and used his tail to tie her up. "Let me GO!" She hissed at him before he roared right in her face.

Just then, someone else saw what was going on and began swinging from tree to tree to help save her. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH OOOOH OOOH OOOH!" The mysterious one yelled before he leaped out the trees and bushes, revealing himself to be the one and only Donkey Kong. He landed on Rayquaza and punched him in the face, causing Stealth Elf to be free from his tail and land back on the ground near the lake as Donkey Kong landed right next to her.

"Long time no see old friend, thanks for saving me." She said before Donkey Kong smiled as a way of saying 'you're welcome.' Rayquaza then began charging up a hyper beam attack, but not before two bullet-like peanuts hit him and stopped him from finishing the attack. Those came from the peanut guns of Donkey Kong's partner, Diddy Kong.

"Ooooh ooooh ooooh!" Diddy Kong said to Donkey Kong letting him know that it was time for a battle. "Diddy Kong's right! Let's crush this serpent!" Stealth Elf replied before all 3 of them began charging at Rayquaza.

[Rayquaza, one of the many Legendary Pokémon of the Hoenn Region has come to crush anything that stands in his way. All of his attacks are the same from his boss battle in the Brawl Subspace Emissary, except this boss battle is more 3D-style (like most of the game) instead of 2D-style. He is completely vulnerable so you don't have to worry about deflecting an attack at him to make him vulnerable. Finally, the music for this boss battle is obviously the "Victory Road" remix recycled from Super Smash Bros Brawl.]

After Rayquaza was defeated and fell back into the lake Stealth Elf smiled with glee as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were cheering. "I must say DK, I'm impressed that you've still got some impressive skills and attacks, even without your Supercharger outfit." Stealth Elf said before Donkey Kong gave a thumbs up.

"You know, I think you should come with me on my mission, have you two seen a green gem called a Chaos Emerald?" She asked before both of the kongs pointed to the jungle trail. "Hmmmmmm, it must be in there somewhere, well we have no time to lose, let's find that emerald!" She exclaimed before they both dashed into the jungle to find the Chaos Emerald.

[This chapter is basically your average jungle with palm trees, vines, rivers, lakes, etc. The enemies you'll fight in this chapter include Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Para Koopas, And Hammer Bros (Super Mario), Kritters and Klaptraps (Donkey Kong Country), and last but not least Octolings and Power Armor Robots (Splatoon 1 and 2). The Power Armor Robots are basically the Power Armor outfits from Splatoon 1 and 2, however instead of Inklings and/or Octolings wearing them, the armors are now completely robots that shoot Octoling ink and are powered by Zapfish. Anyways back to the subject of this chapter, there are also various lakes you can swim in to find jewels, winged sapphires, or Random Luck Chests. The two elemental gates in this chapter include a Life Gate and a Water Gate. Finally, the music for the exploration parts of this chapter is the Jungle Level music recycled from Super Smash Bros Melee.]

The 3 heroes made it to some kind of ancient temple where they say the Green Chaos Emerald was on a stone platform. "There it is!" Stealth Elf said as she and the two kongs started walking to where the emerald was. However they were unaware that an Octoling was hiding in a bush and was aiming her ink gun at them. "Targets are in position doctor, we're just about ready to-" The Octoling said before some kind of green reptile hand grabbed her from behind and punched her.

Stealth Elf suddenly heard some large footsteps and said "We're not alone are we?" Before something jumped out from the bushes and landed in front of the emerald. He revealed himself to be Donkey Kong's greatest foe, King K Rool. "So we meet again Donkey Kong, it's just marvelous to see some old and new faces again!" He said before chuckling evilly as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong growled at him in anger.

"Wait a minute, you two know this big croc?" She said before K Rool replied "Of course they do you green wench! I am King K Rool, king of the Kremlings and future ruler of this planet, and now that I have THIS!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald before continuing his statement, "I can finally have the power to CONQUER THE WORLD!" He shouted before evilly laughing.

"I'm sorry dude, but we need that emerald more than you do, so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way!" She said as she pulled out her blades. "Well if you want this emerald, THEN COME AND TAKE IT!" K Rool exclaimed as he prepared for battle. "Bring it on K Rool!" Stealth Elf said as she, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong charged at King K Rool.

[King K Rool, the leader of the Kremlings is the second boss of this chapter. His attacks are very similar to the ones from Super Smash Bros Ultimate, although he can also through broken pieces of the temple at you, so try your best to dodge them. However is he throws a smaller temple piece then you'll be able to deflect it back at him, once he's hit by that temple piece, hit him while he's vulnerable. The music for this boss battle is "Gang Galleon Plank" recycled from Super Smash Bros Ultimate.]

After that big battle, Donkey Kong grabs K Rool and throws him into the sky. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF KING K ROOOOOOLLLLL!" He shouted before he disappeared with a twinkle in the sky. The Chaos Emerald fell from the sky, but before it could hit the ground and break, Stealth Elf jumped up and saved it. "There we go, we finally have the Green Chaos Emerald!" She exclaimed as she and the two kongs cheered, but not before a voice said "There they are!"

A bunch of Octolings ran in and surrounded the 3 as Power Armor Robots flew in from the sky and also surrounded the 3. Then someone flew in and slowly landed right in front of Stealth Elf, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong; it was Dr Eggman in his modern Egg Mobile (from Sonic Unleashed to Present Day). "A pleasure to meet you at last heroes, I am Dr Eggman, I've come to find and retrieve one of the Color Stars, and to take the miracle gem that is the key to its secret, The Chaos Emerald!" He said as he points to the one Stealth Elf was holding.

"Now if you'd be kind enough to hand over the emerald to me!" Dr Eggman said before Stealth Elf nodded no. "Very well then, freeze them in crystals my Octolings!" He shouted before the Octolings nodded and pulled out the crystallization cannon. They fired it at the heroes, but Stealth Elf quickly grabbed Diddy Kong and dodged the blast before running deeper into the jungle.

"Grrrrrrr, that pesky ninja may have gotten away, but soon she'll come back to find this ape!" The doctor said as he began laughing maniacally while the Octolings loaded the crystal, with Donkey Kong frozen inside of it, onto their hover tram.

Meanwhile in a deeper part of the jungle, Stealth Elf and Diddy Kong were able to get away from the Octolings and were safe. "Phew, we're finally safe from that crazy scientist" she said before noticing Diddy's sad look on his face. "Hey what's wrong Diddy?...oh right, don't worry buddy, we're gonna save him eventually, but we need to think of a good plan." She said before Gill Grunt came flying in his water jet pack. "Elfie! There ya are, did you find the emerald?" He asked before she responded "Yep, but we're in a bit of a pickle and not the good kind." "What seems to be the problem?" He asked before the screen fades out.

Chapter complete!

The next chapter of the game is "The Forest" where the famous heroes of Hyrule, Link and Zelda, are on a quest to stop the Underworld forces that are invading Hyrule, although Link and Zelda won't be alone on this journey.


End file.
